


Can We Keep It?

by ClarkeGriffinTitties



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, New Planets, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, Season/Series 06 Speculation, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinTitties
Summary: Anonymous headcanon about Bellamy and Clarke stumbling upon a doglike alien on the new planet in season six turned into a drabbleFluff ensues





	Can We Keep It?

They were on a trek to gather food, the two of them falling back into their silent rhythm after all this time. It felt like coming home. Bellamy had yet to address the radio calls to Clarke, instead keeping her secret to himself until the timing was right. 

They had just landed on the planet; They were just getting settled in. Bellamy didn’t want to disrupt the calm that settled between the two of them; Or maybe he was too scared to hear her answer when he asked why him? Why not anybody else, but just him? Did he really want to find out? So instead, Bellamy pretended like Madi hadn’t dropped a bomb more significant than the one that destroyed their earth. 

It was mid-day, the perfect weather for a hike. They were still unsure of what life forms roamed the newfound planet, but they had stumbled upon fruit bearing trees, not yielding enough produce for them to live off of, but enough to get by until they found a source of protein. 

Clarke carried a large sack on one shoulder, filled with half a day’s worth of fruit for the rest of their people. 

Their people; She was still getting used to that concept. Her survivor’s instinct told her to run, kill, do whatever she must to keep her and Madi protected from the murderers of the Eligius crew. After everything they did to them, how could she just up and accept them into her camp. But Bellamy was right; Jasper was right. Someone had to take the first step and stop the cycle. 

Bellamy hauled a makeshift wheelbarrow behind him, packed with a variety of twigs and vegetation, necessary for building shelter and fire.

The stillness in the air did not bother them like it had the first couple of days back on land. They adapted quickly to the peace, eventually finding comfort in nothing but the sound of each other’s even breaths. 

They were a few miles out from their base camp, expecting to return in a little over two hours when they heard the distinct snap of a twig. The two of them were so accustomed to the unexpected danger, immediately spinning so they were side to side, both at the ready, guns in hand and eyes focused. 

The safety clip of Clarke’s gun was already flicked off, her finger ever so slightly squeezing on the trigger when she spotted movement a few yards North. But Bellamy quickly raised one hand, lowering her weapon, despite Clarke’s protest. He held a finger to his lips, warning her with squinted eyes as he gently crept forward, crouching down onto bent knees. 

“Bellam-” she hissed.

Her eyes spotted what he had seen. Peaking out from behind a wild tangle of a bush stood something she had never witnessed before. She thought back to all the books she had read on the Ark, and all the animals they had crossed paths with on Earth, not able to identify the species before her. 

“Hey, buddy.” Bellamy called out, extending his hand for the creature to sniff. 

It cooed in response, stepping out from behind the brush, meeting him halfway and leaning into Bellamy’s palm, much to his surprise. He let out a shaky laugh, massaging the top of its head and smiling back at Clarke when it began to wag its tail.

“Seriously, Bellamy. Be careful. It could be poisonous; deadly even.” Clarke tried to act like she wasn’t worried out of her wits, horrified of the potential dangers to his life. Bellamy only rolled his eyes.

“Clarke look at this thing,” It flopped down onto its back, revealing a woolly stomach. “This? Dangerous?” He scratched its folds.

“Okay, well maybe not,” She agreed with the slight cock of her head, “but we could use it for meat-”

Bellamy glared venomously at Clarke. 

“Do not even think of it.” he threatened through gritted teeth.

Clarke still eyed the thing, not entirely convinced. Without warning, Bellamy took her by the hand, dragging her forward until she was kneeling beside him, hand resting on the underside of the alien-like visitor. 

“Bellamy, what are you doing!?” she stared up at the sky, unwilling to make eye contact with its many pupils. She tried to steady her breathing, her heartbeat only quickening when it flinched under her touch. When it let out a pleased squeal, Clarke could already feel the tension easing from her shoulders, her hand resting heavier. 

“Attagirl.” Bellamy grinned. 

It was only then that Clarke still felt the weight of his hand on top of hers. A flush rose to her cheeks at the contact, a shy smile tugging at her lips as she peaked at Bellamy from below her lashes, a look of adoration kissing his features. 

Maybe keeping this thing around wouldn’t be a bad idea after all, if it meant Bellamy kept that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely pointless but I had a really cute visual in my mind so tada!!


End file.
